Corazón Bipolar
by Ladyrose23
Summary: Porque ya me he cansado de llorar por ti/ Ya no sere la misma tonta de antes/ En verdad la relacion de ambos no fue tan buena, fui yo la que queria ver las cosas color de rosa/ Y quien sabe con cuantas mas estuvo estas semanas desde que nos separamos/ Porque mi corazón es bipolar y no puedo hacer nada cuando aun te sigo amando. Basada en la cancion de Paty Cantu, Songfic.


**Hola a todos, primera vez que hago un songfic y lo he subido por la insistencia de una gran hermana y amiga mía, Uchihita-chan, esta canción es de Paty Cantu, me inspire bastante para hacer este sasusaku, no se realmente como me habrá quedado pero espero que sea del agrado de ustedes.**

**Naruto no me pertenece le pertenece a Kishimoto y esta canción le pertenece a Paty Cantu.**

* * *

**Corazón Bipolar**

_**Viernes me levanto me duele la cabeza,**  
**la cruda que me pesa la física y moral**  
**Porque me dejaste mal, porque sin tu amor me va fatal**  
_

Sakura se levanta lentamente de la cama, se toma la cabeza sintiendo una fuerte punzada en la cabeza, siente el estomago revuelto y con ganas de salir corriendo al baño a vomitar lo poco que había comido el día anterior, se mira a si misma y se ve con la ropa de la noche anterior, sin duda alguna piensa que fue mala idea dejarse convencer por Ino de salir el día de ayer, la cruda que cargaba esa mañana era la mas terrible que a podido pasar en toda su joven vida, mira el reloj y es temprano aun.

Y lo mas increíble es que todo es culpa de el, ese estúpido que le rompió el corazón, por el cual hace unos cuantos días se estaba echando a morir encerrada en su habitación sin querer nada, eso fue lo que llevo a Ino a sacarla de su habitación oscuras para terminar emborrachándose y sacando las penas en un bar, agradecía no haber cometido una locura la noche anterior.

_**Que lento pasa el tiempo me ataca el sentimiento**  
**No me vas a buscar y yo te quiero llamar**  
**Pero no lo voy a hacer, Hoy mi orgullo me va a rescatar**  
_

Mira hacia su cómoda, y se fija en el portarretratos que se encuentra boca abajo ocultando la foto que se encuentra allí, se acerca y lo levanta sosteniéndolo en sus manos, y se queda observando a las personas que se encuentran ahí. A una pelirrosa sonriente abrazando sobre los hombros a un azabache que mira la cámara con su típica mirada seria, pero se encontraba sonriendo de medio lado.

Increíblemente hasta hace poco se dio cuenta, que a veces las cosas no son lo que aparentan y una de esas cosas es la foto que se encuentra en sus manos, sin duda en aquel entonces era tan ingenua que no se dio cuenta de las cosas por estar cegada, así que ignoro todo, sintió una punzada en su pecho y frunce el ceño, pensar que hace días estuvo por tomar el teléfono y llamarlo desesperadamente, rogándole que regresara pero ¡no! Ella iba a rescatar la poca dignidad que le quedaba y todo gracias a su orgullo, porque el podía ser orgulloso y en extremos, pero ella también podía serlo y por esta vez se elegiría a ella misma antes que a otra persona.

_**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí** _

Deja el portarretratos igual donde estaba y en la misma posición, su mirada capta su reflejo en el espejo el cual se encuentra al otro lado de la habitación, gira completamente su cuerpo y se observa de frente, nota las horribles bolsas en la parte baja de sus ojos, nota su cabello alborotado y sin tener su brillo habitual, su piel esta mas pálida de lo acostumbrado y su ropa tiene olor a sake y a sudor, esta demasiado diferente antes adoraba estar arreglada para el, ¡ya no! pero como ahora pensaría en ella no dejaría que el la viera así, porque sabe que se volverán a ver, sobretodo que el es el mejor amigo de Naruto.

Además se acerca el cumple años de Naruto, y ella no va a demostrar que se encuentra mal por el, si Sasuke quiere puede llevar a cuanta mujer se le atraviese en el camino porque ella estaría bien y no le va importar mas lo que el haga con su vida, porque ella empezaría hacer la suya propia sin importarle lo que los demás piensen de ella, quería estar hermosa porque así quería verse y sabría que lograría hacerlo de nuevo.

_**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?** _

Un recuerdo llega a su mente el cual le trae un sabor amargo a la boca y le revuelve el estomago mas de lo que se encuentra revuelto, por todos los medios intenta no soltar las lagrimas que se están acumulando nuevamente y como muchas otras veces en sus ojos, aprieta duramente los labios y se piensa a decir internamente "_**No voy a llorar por el" "No vale la pena, hay que olvidarlo" "El solo es el maldito que daño mis sentimientos", **_pero sin ser posible del todo cumplir esa parte, es inundada por el recuerdo mas doloroso de su relación, el final de esta misma.

**Flash Back**_**  
**__ Sakura se encontraba caminando por el centro de Konoha, intentando comprar las cosas para una cena, hoy cumplía dos años de relación con Sasuke quería sorprenderlo con una buena comida casera y una mesa muy bien decorada para la ocasión, pero había olvidado la tarjeta de crédito en la casa de su novio, vivía ahí desde hace unos 8 meses, así que regresándose por el camino que ella muy bien conocía iba muy feliz imaginándose como se pondría Sasuke cuando ella le mostrara la rica cena que estaba planeando._

_Antes de dar la vuelta para llegar a la calle donde vive con su novio, empieza a sentir algo en el pecho que le dice que se aleje de ahí, fue algo muy extraño para ella pero no le hizo caso a esa sensación, cuando gira y mira la casa de su novio que no se encontraba tan lejos de donde se encontraba ella, solo como a 15 metros de distancia, ve que Sasuke se baja del auto, sonrió nuevamente y estuvo a punto de llamarlo cuando ve que se baja del copiloto una pelirroja que ella muy bien conocía, una persona que ella detestaba por andar detrás de su Sasuke-kun, la misma pelirroja que trabaja como secretaria en la oficina de Sasuke y de ahí mas razones para odiarla._

_En vez de ir y llegarles al lado, Sakura se escondió en los arbustos de la casa vecina, los cuales le permitían mirar a través de pequeños huecos, hacia donde estaban ellos, ve como Sasuke le sonríe a Karin y esta le devuelve una sonrisa picara, entonces mira como se acercan a la puerta de la casa de ella, paso algo que le cerro la garganta y no le permitió soltar el grito que se encontraba ahí metido, sus ojos empezaron a nublarse de las lagrimas, no veía nada mas solo lo que se encontraban haciendo esas dos personas._

_¡Sasuke y Karin se estaban besando! En la casa que ella vivía con el, su corazón se estaba partiendo y dolía demasiado, pero lo que hizo que se terminara de arruinar su corazón fue lo que escucho a continuación._

_Oye Sasuke- dijo la pelirroja separándose un momento del beso- y esa noviecita tuya la de pelo de chicle, ¿no se encuentra aquí? _

_No- dijo Sasuke con burla- debe estar con una de sus tontas amigas._

_Pero ella no sabe de lo nuestro- dijo sonriente- ¿verdad?_

_No- dijo indiferente- y si se enterara no me importaría._

_Entonces ¿no la quieres?- dijo soltando con veneno y mirando hacia los arbustos que estaban cerca, sabiendo que Sakura estaba escondida ahí. _

_¿Yo quererla a ella?- dijo Sasuke señalándose a el mismo- por favor si es una niñata, ella solo sirve para que me haga los quehaceres de la casa y para algunas veces calentar mi cama- dijo burlándose- pero tranquila Karin yo te prefiero mil veces a ti- la pelirroja sonrió con triunfo, sabia que había ganado. _

_No aguanto mas viendo eso, Ino se lo había advertido pero ella no había echo caso, la había ignorado porque creía que Sasuke no era de esos y que la amaba a ella, pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, así que salió de su escondite y los enfrento, se sentía muy mal como si le hubieran quitado y aplastado su corazón, sentía las lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas._

_¡Sasuke!- lo llamo fuertemente, no supo como su voz agarro aquella fuerza para llamarlo, pero lo hizo, los dos que se encontraban ahí se separaron mas no se alejaron- ¿que significa esto?_

_Es que acaso no lo sabes- dijo Karin con burla- esto es lo que hacen las personas cuando se aman, niña._

_¡Cállate Karin!- dijo Sasuke, mientras miraba a Sakura._

_Entonces ¡respóndeme Sasuke!- dijo Sakura frustrada, dolida y sentía que se iba a desmayar, pero no señor no lo haría, pasaron varios segundos y el no decía nada- ¡Maldición! dime algo Sasuke._

_¿Que quieres que te diga?- dijo Sasuke de lo mas tranquilo, mientras Sakura lo miraba sorprendida- si ya te diste cuenta de todo, y supongo que también escuchaste todo ¿No es así?- dijo sonriendo de lado._

_¿Que?- dijo Sakura en shock._

_Ya lo sabes Sakura yo nunca te quise y nunca lo hare- Sakura aprieta los labios para no soltar los sollozos que se concentraban en su garganta- eres una ilusa por creerte otras cosas, yo nunca amaría una niñata como tu- mientras dijo eso Karin sonríe triunfante y mirándola superiormente._

_E... e... eres- dijo con la voz entrecortada y al final estallo- ¡Eres un maldito _

_Sasuke!, no quiero verte más en mi vida._

_Pues yo tampoco- dijo mientras agarraba a Karin y la metía a la casa, y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta dijo- ¡Ah! Y antes de que se me olvide, mañana quiero que busques tus cosas, no soporto tener mas nada tuyo aquí- y cerró la puerta._

_Sakura se quedo mirando a la puerta, tratando de asumir todo una relación de dos años los cuales justo se cumplían hoy, se acababan de terminar tan rápidamente y sin haberle importa a su novio, bueno ya ex novio, no sabe como empezó a caminar y no recordaba como llego al departamento de su mejor amiga Ino, tampoco recuerda haber tocado el timbre y ver como su amiga abría._

_Sakura ¿que te pasa?- pregunto Ino preocupada al ver a su amiga llorando y con la cabeza hacia abajo._

_Sakura no respondió lo único que hizo fue lanzarse fuertemente a los brazos de su amiga, y llorar bastante fuerte intentando sacar su dolor, le contó todo a su amiga, mientras esta la consolaba. Ino fue la que al día siguiente le busco todas sus cosas, porque Sakura no quería volver ahí y verlo porque sabría que se lanzaría a los brazos de el, porque aun lo amaba como nunca, le decía a Ino que no lo quería por lo que le había echo, pero sabia que estaba mintiendo y que no le faltaba nada para salir corriendo, y regresar con el. _

**Fin Flash Back**

Que estúpida fue el creer que el la amaba y que se casarían, fue muy iluso de su parte, después de eso fueron las dos semanas que se las paso mal hasta que Ino la saco de su cuarto a rastras y la llevo a ese Bar, sabia que en esas dos semanas el se la paso normal y ¿quien sabe con cuantas?, pero no mas, ya no quería sufrir ya lloro suficiente para volverlo hacer, y no se dejaría pisotear nuevamente, porque ella era Sakura Haruno y nadie mas la iba a dañar de ahora en adelante, ella iba a ser fuerte como su madre Tsunade, y creer que se quedo en Konoha porque el se encontraba aquí, en vez de haberse ido con su madre a los Estados Unidos.

_**Y lo mejor del caso es que cuando te recuerdo**  
**Me acuerdo de lo mal, lo que fue más que lo bueno**  
**Tu me dejaste mal es que sin tu amor me va fatal** _

Y sabía que ella era la tonta que no se había dado cuenta de nada, por que ahora que recuerda su relación con Sasuke no fue todo de color de rosas, más bien ni fue tan buena, fue ella la que se encadeno a ese amor falso y creyó ver todo bonito, hubieron varios momentos que el la trato mal a ella pero ella siempre lo recibía a el con su amor y los brazos abiertos, muchas veces Sasuke llego tarde a casa o a sus citas, diciendo que tenia reuniones largas pero ahora sabe que eso era mentira, eran excusas baratas, de verdad que ella fue masoquista.

Muchas veces se olvido de fechas importantes, y parecía que el no le importaba cuando pedía perdón, y ella como ilusa se lo perdonaba tan fácilmente, ahora se daba cuenta de todos los estúpidos errores que cometió y que nunca volverá a cometer, porque de esta relación había aprendido mucho, pero admite que en el fondo aun lo quiere pero no lo dirá en voz alta porque ella siempre lo negara, y su negativa estará firme.

_**Soy un trapo hasta el espejo me reclama**  
**Pero antes muerta que me veas así**  
**Pero estoy bien, voy a estar bien Quiero estar sí, sí yo sé que sí**  
_

Se volvió a mirar bien en el espejo, fue al baño se quito toda su sucia ropa y se dio un buen baño con agua caliente le hacia mucha falta, cuando salió y se envolvió en su toalla se miro en el espejo y se fijo en su cabello largo, miro a las tijeras que se encontraban en el escritorio las tomo, y empezó a cortar hasta que su cabello quedo corto sobre los hombros y así le pareció mejor, todavía recuerda cuando en la preparatoria se rumoreaba que a Sasuke le gustaba las chicas con el cabello largo y porque el se fijara en ella se lo dejo crecer, pero ahora no seria una nueva y mejorada Sakura, mas madura y adulta porque ella no era ninguna niña.

Entonces volvió hacer lo que no hacia en mucho tiempo, salir de compras con Ino y Hinata, ir al gimnasio con Tenten, arreglarse bonita para salir e ir a comer ramen con Naruto, hasta salir a divertirse por las noches como los tiempos de antes, volver a centrarse en sus estudios de medicina que los tenia olvidados, sin duda estar soltera era mucho mejor, y eso lograba tapar el sentimiento que a veces le daba por sentir que extrañaba a Sasuke.

Y así pasaron los días, hasta que llego el cumple años de Naruto y ella se dirigía a la fiesta que había organizado Jiraiya el Padrino de Naruto, por su cumple años 20.

_**No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero**  
**Y luego tengo que llorar**  
**Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero**  
**Y quiero regresar ah...**  
**¿Cuál es el final?** _

Sakura llego luciendo su nuevo look, y viéndose mejor de lo que habría pensado cualquiera de los presentes, siguió la idea de llegar mas tarde como se lo había dicho Ino porque sabría que Sasuke ya estaría ahí y quería que viera que ella estaba bien sin el y que no le afectaba lo que el hiciera, fue y felicito a Naruto dándole un fuerte abrazo y como si se hubiera cumplido el dicho de nombra el diablo y aparecerá, sintió la fuerte mirada de Sasuke detrás de Naruto pero ella la ignoro.

Ella se la pasó muy bien en la fiesta, y no se fijaba en las miradas rabiosas de Sasuke cada vez que la veía bailar con los amigos de ella, esta se encontraba sonriendo feliz y el no entendía como ella lo hacia, porque el se acordaba que Sakura moría por el y siempre decía que lo amaba, y ella andaba de lo mas normal, pero ella no podía estar así de junta bailando con Kiba porque Sakura es de el, y nadie mas que el la puede tocar así, porque aunque el no lo admitiera y fuera alguien frío e indiferente, el la quería a ella y sentía celos de verla con otros, pero como era un idiota decía lo que su orgullo quería que dijera.

El no negaría que ella se veía muy hermosa esta noche pero no lo diría en voz alta, ese vestido le quedaba muy bien se ajustaba a las curvas de ellas y el color combinaba con los ojos de ella, además el nuevo corte la hacia ver muy bella, aunque no negaría que con el cabello largo se vería igual de bella, pero ahora tenia un look mas moderno, y seguía sintiendo ganas de ir a golpear a Kiba por tocar lo que es suyo.

Maldición era mentira cuando el decía que ella era una niña, porque todo lo que tenia ella y lo que le había dado ella no se lo daban las demás mujeres con las que había estado, ni en un millón de años volvería a encontrar una mujer como ella y el lo sabia, además Naruto se lo hizo saber con los golpes que le dio hace unas semanas, el realmente se la había pasado mal esas semanas que ella no estaba con el, hasta que siente que algo tapa su visión y una presión en los labios.

_**Yo culpo a las novelas maldigo su argumento**  
**Que estúpido es llorar y que cursi lo que siento**  
**Creer que volverás justo en el capítulo final ah ah** _

En la salón de fiestas, llega una pelirroja con un vestido escotado y mirando a todos como si fueran cucarachas, cuando ve a Sasuke se le tira encima y lo besa, Sakura que se encuentra bailando con Kiba se da cuenta de todo esto y a pesar de su orgullo, siente una punzada en su pecho muy dolorosa, así que deja de bailar con Kiba y se excusa con querer ir a beber algo, cuando se acerca a la barra se da cuenta que sigue teniendo una buena vista hasta donde se encuentra su ex y la odiosa de esa pelirroja promiscua, no puede apartar la mirada de ellos y no se da cuenta que esta apretando fuertemente sus puños, y pensar que ella hace unos días creía que el volvería como en las novelas de romance que leía en su adolescencia donde la protagonista se quedaba con el chico guapo y Vivian felices por siempre, pero al parecer su historia con Sasuke no tenia ese destino, porque los príncipes y las hadas no existen, ni el vivieron juntos y felices por siempre, siente que se le vuelven a aguar los ojos, entonces toma la decisión de irse porque no soporta mas ver eso, al carajo lo que su orgullo piense, ella no iba a llorar ahí al frente de todos, estaba pensando de tomar en cuenta la invitación de su madre de ir a Estados Unidos a vivir con ella.

Sasuke se da cuenta que Sakura los estaba mirando y ve que ella se dirige a la salida del lugar, sintió una desesperación en su pecho y ante la sorprendida mirada de Naruto, Ino, Hinata. Sasuke se separa rápidamente de Karin.

¡Nunca mas me vuelvas a tocar Karin, te quiero fuera de mi vida!- dijo fríamente y con una mirada cruel, ya se lo había dicho hace una semana pero al parecer esta lo ignoraba y no tuvo vergüenza de decirlo delante de todos, esta se queda muda y asustada, Sasuke se va rápidamente hacia la salida donde la pelirrosa se dirige, todo ante la mirada de sus amigos.

Sakura cuando sale e intenta tomar un taxi, pero al parecer ninguno quería parar y ella estaba con muchas ganas de irse, cuando escucha una voz que ella conoce muy bien y cuya voz la llama diciendo su nombre.

¡Sakura!- dijo Sasuke al verla en la esquina, pero esta ignora su llamado y sigue intentando detener un taxi- Sakura- la vuelve a llamar estando mas cerca de ella pero ella seguía sin mirarlo, entonces llega a donde ella y la toma del brazo- Sakura yo..

¿Que demonios quieres Sasuke?- lo mira fríamente a pesar de que siente ganas de llorar y salir corriendo.

Necesito decirte algo- dijo intentando que lo escuche, pero ella se separo bruscamente.

Yo no tengo porque escucharte- dice empezando a caminar- ya escuche lo que me dijiste la otra vez cuando estabas con esa zorra, eso fue suficiente.

¡Espera Sakura!- dijo mientras la tomaba nuevamente en sus brazos y no la dejaba irse.

¡Suéltame!- dijo tratando de zafarse pero el es muy fuerte.

¡Maldición Sakura escúchame!- dijo fuertemente, mientras ella se quedaba quieta y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

¡Dilo de una buena vez!- dijo intentando aparentar ser fuerte.

Sakura de verdad lamento todo lo que ha pasado- dijo mientras vencía a su orgullo y dice lo que siempre quiso decir, mientras Sakura lo mira sorprendida- yo no quise hacerte el daño que te hice.

Jajajaja- se ríe Sakura sarcásticamente y lo mira con dolor- ¿Crees que yo me creeré de nuevo tus mentiras? No seas idiota Sasuke.

No son mentiras- dice frustradamente- admito que soy un idiota y que he cometido muchos errores en mi vida, uno de esos fue estar con Karin, y todo gracias a mi maldito orgullo y del que dirán, pero tienes que creerme que en verdad me importas.

No- Sakura se separa de el y comienza a caminar de espaldas mientras lo mira a el, siente ya las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos- No creeré en ti de nuevo.

Sakura es verdad- dice desesperado- Por que yo… maldición porque yo Te amo.

Sakura se queda paralizada, y salen más lágrimas de sus ojos, comienza a negar fuertemente con su cabeza, diciendo con ese movimiento que no le creía, era difícil creerle.

No, no te creo- dijo mientras seguía negando con la cabeza.

Tienes derecho a no creerme- dijo cansado porque el mismo sabia que el era imbécil y no fue la mejor persona con ella, si el fuera ella ni el mismo se perdonaría- pero ahora tienes que creer que ¡Te amo!, he sido un imbécil contigo y no te he tratado como lo mereces, me he dejado guiar por las personas y de mi orgullo, he hecho cosas de las cuales no me siendo feliz, y una de las cosas que me arrepiento es haberte dejado ir.

Ella se quedo mirándolo, quieta sin saber que hacer o decir, sentía aun sus lagrimas bajar por sus mejillas.

¡Te amo!- cada vez que Sasuke lo decía daba un paso hacia ella- ¡Te amo!- ella se quedo paralizada sin poder moverse.

**_No, Corazón bipolar porque río primero  
Y luego tengo que llorar  
Porque la realidad es que digo que no te quiero  
Y quiero regresar ah... __  
__¿Cuál es el final?_**

¡Te amo!- seguía diciendo el hasta que estuvo delante de ella- De verdad te amo mucho Sakura- miro mejor sus ojos y estos mostraban dolor, amor, arrepentimiento, y una sinceridad que jamás creyó ver en los ojos de Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke- pronuncio su nombre suavemente y se le quedo viendo, Sasuke sintió dolor en su corazón porque sentía que ella no lo iba a perdonar, esto sin duda alguna era el adiós.

Tienes todo el derecho de no perdonarme y el de odiarme Sakura - dijo mirándola con cariño y tristeza- después de todo soy una escoria, pero tienes que saber que nunca dejare de amarte- el se acerco, Sakura cerro los ojos y Sasuke le beso la frente- ¡Adiós Sakura! Y no lo olvides ¡Te amo!- dijo esto ultimo en un susurro para ella, luego se aleja y empieza a caminar por el lado opuesto de donde se encontraba ella, Sakura empezó a sentir un nudo en la garganta y realmente su corazón pedía a gritos que no lo dejara ir, hasta ella misma sabia que si se iba lo seguiría amando como nunca, además se nota que Sasuke le dijo la verdad, pero realmente no quería salir herida, ella quería ser feliz pero no quería que la traicionaran ni la dañaran.

¡Sasuke espera!- lo llamo y el detuvo su andar para mirarla, ella se sintió un poco nerviosa por lo que iba a decir, pero era ahora o nunca debía tomar el reto, porque después ya no habría oportunidad de decir las cosas- yo…

Porque al final de todo mi corazón es bipolar, y no puedo cambiar estos sentimientos.

* * *

**Bueno lamento dejarlo así, pero me gustan los finales abiertos donde las lectoras puedan usar su imaginación para pensar que seguirá después, sakura quizás puede ser masoquista pero a veces el amor nos hace muy ciegos y pues podemos no tomar las mejores decisiones como si hacerlo, este pequeño songfic va dedicado a Uchihita-chan (Paola) te agradezco por molestarme para que lo subiera, fuiste la primera en leerlo y agradezco realmente tu apoyo.**

**De sasuke creo que tuvo un poco de OC al final, pero se necesitaba así para el momento, ademas es un baka y necesita ser así para poder convencer a saku de que lo perdone, pero quien sabe que decidió saku al final, eso lo sabrán cada una de ustedes en sus mentes.**

**Gracias a todas nos leeremos en otra ocasión.**

**Dejen reviews please.**


End file.
